My World
by ElizabethHimawaaari
Summary: Ketika engkau berada di dunia yang gelap. Berbaur dengan keramaian yang mengelilingimu. Tapi kau hanya sendiri. Kesepian. Dan kesendirian menyelimutimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? RnR? :3


**My World.**

**Lonely~**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Summary : **Ketika engkau berada di dunia yang gelap. Berbaur dengan keramaian yang mengelilingimu. Tapi kau hanya sendiri. Kesepian. Dan kesendirian menyelimutimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

**WARNING :** Romance/ Angst/ Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Typo(s) & MissTypo(s), Gaje, Pemula, Alur kecepetan, deskrpsi payah, diksi abal, Don't Like don't Read!

**A/N:**

Halo, kembali dengan author abal ini! OuO

Ini ff terbaru saya, dengan fandom Naruto lagi hohoho~

Kalau berkenan mohon Reviewnya ya untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya QAQ

*nunduk

Akhir kata, hepi riding guys ;3

*winks

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ketika engkau berada di dunia yang gelap._

_Berselimut sepi dan hanya hening yang menemani._

_Berbaur dengan keramaian yang mengelilingimu._

_Tapi kau hanya sendiri._

_Kesepian._

_Dan kesendirian menyelimutimu._

_Tidak ada yang dapat berbagi kesedihanmu._

_Tidak ada yang dapat berbagi kepedihanmu._

_Kau hanya dapat menyimpannya._

_Membelenggunya dan menguncinya dalam kebisuanmu._

_Dan kau ingin berteriak._

_Ingin terbebas dari kecamuk kesendirian._

_Ingin berontak dari guncangan kesunyian._

_Namun kau pun hanya dapat terpaku._

_Kau terisak._

_Tersedu._

_Atau mungkin menangis meraung ?_

_Di dalam dunia yang hanya ada kau sendiri._

_Di tengah kegaduhan yang menyekapmu._

_Dan diantara kehampaan dan kerapuhan yang melingkupimu…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mati saja kau!"_

"_Pergi!"_

"_Payah!"_

"_Hahahaha!"_

…_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kau hanya hidup seorang diri di dalam duniamu?

Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kesepian dan kesendirian itulah yang hanya menjadi temanmu?

Dan apa kau pernah membayangkan, yang kau rasakan hanyalah sebuah perasaan datar. Tanpa celah, dan hatimu serasa kosong?

Apa kau bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa arti dari rasa yang menusuk hatiku ini?

Apa makna dari perasaan yang berkecamuk ini?

Apa sebab dari perasaan yang menyayat hati ini?

Hey, katakan padaku.

Apakah arti sesungguhnya rasa sakit itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.00 pagi.

Aku mengucek mataku pelan. Sulit untuk membuka kelopak mataku, ini dikarenakan rasa kantuk masih menyergapku. Aku mengacak rambut soft pink ku yang tergerai lurus dan mengulet sebentar di kasur. Menatap sudut-sudut kamarku yang bernuansa merah muda. Menerawang jauh, menyebarkan pandangan ke segala arah, entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. Yang terbesit di otakku hanyalah; aku malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karena kau tau? Hari ini pun pasti akan berjalan sama saja seperti hari kemarin. Dan memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat batinku berontak. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam_**.**__**Sungguh menyesakkan.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Konoha High School

"Hey, ternyata kau masih berani masuk sekolah ya? Hebat sekali!" Tuh kan perkiraanku sangat tepat. Lagi-lagi aku disambut hangat oleh mereka; ralat bukan sambutan hangat yang diberikan padaku, melainkan gertakan tajam dari sorot mata mereka yang mengerikan.

"Sepertinya dia ingin dihajar sekali lagi, Bukankah begitu Nona Haruno?" Salah satu dari mereka menatap dekat mataku. Memancarkan tatapan membunuh yang ditujukkan padaku.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, enaknya kita apakan dia hari ini?"Gadis berambut pirang; atau ketua dari mereka itu menarik rambutku kuat. Hingga sakit yang kurasa di sekujur kulit kepalaku. Aku meringis pelan dan sukses membuat mereka tertawa senang. Benar. Memang inilah yang selalu mereka inginkan kepadaku. Atau lebih tepatnya; yang selalu mereka lakukan kepadaku.

Di celah, di hina, di caci maki bahkan di bully sudah berkali-kali mereka lakukan kepadaku. Dan mungkin kau berfikir, kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan semua penderitaan ini? Entahlah, otakku sudah terlalu lama merasakan semua ini dan mungkin itulah yang membuatku terbiasa bertahan dalam perlakuan yang mereka berikan kepadaku.

Sakit? Mungkin saja. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Melawan? Itu sama saja seperti masuk ke dalam kandang macan. Sama halnya dengan menantang maut untuk diriku sendiri.

Pedih? Sangat. Hatiku sudah terlalu pedih untuk merasakannya. Batinku selalu ingin berontak, namun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Selain menyerah dengan keadaan.

Perih? Itulah temanku sehari-hari. Yang selalu menemaniku setiap saat. Yang selalu mendekapku setiap saat. Hingga nafasku terasa sesak setiap kali mengingatnya.

Remuk? Tidak ada lagi yang remuk, selain hati dan perasaanku.

Dan sekali lagi, seluruh perasaanku selalu merasakan hal yang sama.

Menusuk? Sangatlah tajam. Semua yang mereka lakukan kepadaku. Kehampaan, perasaan sakit, kesedihan, semuanya menusuk tajam dalam hatiku.

Mengiris? Memang. Dan itu adalah kenyataan mutlak bagiku. Tidak ada yang dapat mengingkarinya.

Menyayat? Entahlah. Hatiku terlalu pedih untuk dapat mengecap apa perasaan yang menyayat hati itu.

Menangis? Air mataku bahkan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Sudah banyak air mata yang menetes pelan dari pelupuk mataku. Dan membuat air mataku mengering, hingga lenyap tak bersisa.

Benar. Semua perasaan gelisah, kesakitan,kepedihan, perih dan luka yang tertancap erat di ulu hatiku bercampur baur dengan air mataku yang telah mengering, melenyapkan semua perasaanku. Membuatku tak mampu lagi untuk memahami apa sebenarnya arti dari rasa sakit itu.

Perlakuan mereka setiap hari kepadaku. Siksan. Jeratan. Maupun tekanan. Semuanya merasuk dan meracuni pikiranku hingga menyebabkan batinku semakin lama semakin goyah. Membuatku selalu termenung dan pertanyaan menyakitkan yang selalu memenuhi otakku.

Apakah Tuhan membenciku, hingga menggariskanku takdir seperti ini?

Apakah Tuhan marah kepadaku, hingga membuatku terus merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak hanya kurasakan dalam hatiku melainkan menyusup dalam ke seluruh batin dan perasaanku?

Apakah Tuhan mengutukku, dengan membuat suatu replika Neraka buatan untuk membuatku merasakan kehidupan layaknya di Neraka?

Oh, Tuhan. Cabut saja nyawaku ini. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"Aku tersentak.

Deg. Suara ini—

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke-kun? Oh benar! Laki-laki itu! Laki-laki bermata onyx pekat itu! Laki-laki berambut raven itu! Laki-laki yang mungkin akan mencercaku sama seperti yang mereka semua lakukan kepadaku. Karena aku selalu berpikir, kalau mereka semua sama saja. Tidak ada yang benar-benar normal. Atau mungkin sedikit melunak kepadaku. Apakah aku seperti orang yang tengah berharap? Bodohnya. Bahkan harapanku saja tidak akan mungkin dapat terwujud.

"Hentikan semua kelakuan bodoh kalian itu!" Mereka semua terpaku. Sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan laki-laki bermata onyx itu. Dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat, dan sudut matanya yang terkesan bersahabat, apakah otakku berpikir kalau sekarang ini dia sedang berusaha menolongku?

"Tapi dia itu menyebalkan Sasuke-kun!"Salah satu dari mereka berusaha mengelak ucapan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata. Aku tau, saat ini aku telah salah mempercayai asumsiku sendiri. Bodohnya aku yang berpikir kalau dia akan menolongku. Mungkin baginya, apa untungnya juga membela gadis tak berguna sepertiku ini?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang telah gadis ini lakukan kepada kalian,tapi tak seharusnya kalian memperlakukan gadis ini dengan kejamnya," Laki-laki itu dengan cepat melepaskan tarikan rambut yang sedari tadi menusuk kulit kepalaku. Menatap dalam ke arah bola mataku yang tepat menatap mata onyxnya juga hingga membuat manik mata kami bertemu pandang. Dan seketika itu tanpa sempat aku mengedipkan mata, laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja mendekap pinggangku erat dan menarikku untuk berlindung di belakang punggungnya yang tampak lebar. Sontak, hal ini membuatku terkesiap kaget. Mengetahui keterkejutan di sudut mataku, ia hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyumannya bisa dibilang dapat meluluhlantahkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya itu. Hingga membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Dan, aliran darahku serasa terhenti. oh jangan bilang juga kalau sekarang wajahku tengah merona bagaikan kepiting rebus!

Sedangkan gadis pirang ketua kelompok yang tadi melepas tarikkannya dengan paksaan laki-laki itu hanya dapat terperangah menyaksikan perbuatan laki-laki bermata onyx itu.

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melindungi gadis itu?" Dapat terpancar dengan jelas sorot kegusaran dari bola mata gadis pirang itu. Sasuke, nama laki-laki itu, hanya dapat memandang datar wajah gadis pirang di hadapannya. Dengan pandangan menusuk dan diliputi kebencian. Membuat gadis pirang itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Pergilah—Jangan dekati gadis ini lagi!"Gadis pirang itu semakin membulatkan matanya. Dari geriknya ia tampak ingin membalas ucapan dari lelaki itu, namun keinginanya seperti diurungkan mengingat pancaran mata Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian. Gadis pirang itu pun hanya dapat menggepalkan tangannya erat. Dengan berkacak pinggang dan mendengus kesal, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Membalikkan badannya dan bergegas meninggalkanku bersama anggota kelompoknya. Tentu saja, tak lupa ia memberiku tatapan yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan kalau ini semua belum berakhir. Membuatku sedikit merasakan kengerian di sekujur tubuhku.

"Hey,kau tak apa?"Aku tersentak cepat. Lelaki itu menatapku dalam. Dan sekali lagi, pandangan mata kami bertemu. Lidahku tercekat. Dan wajahku serasa memanas.

"Ngg… Ya," Jawabku dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga mungkin tersamarkan oleh suara angin. Ia memandangku dengan mata onyxnya. Sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang seketika membuat hatiku berdesir.

"Syukurlah—"Lagi-lagi wajahku serasa memanas dan jemariku terasa kaku. Oh, Tuhan, apakah semua pertanda ini?

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Haruno Sakura—"

"Uchiha Sasuke—" Aku tersentak. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang tampak besar. Dengan keraguan dan rasa gugup yang menyelimutiku,aku segera menyambut tangannya dengan gemetar. Mengetahui kegelisahanku, ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau lucu ya? Tanganmu sampai gemetar begitu," Tawanya ringan yang sukses membuatku menunduk malu. Guratan merah kembali melingkupi seluruh wajahku.

"Nah, salam kenal ya Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu—"Ia mengacak-acak rambutku sebentar. Kemudian membalikkan badannya hingga aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang tampak lebar. Aku menatapnya lemah. Memandangi sosoknya yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Dan kurasakan batinku bergejolak ingin mencegahnya. Mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya kuucapkan sejak tadi. Perasaan yang bergemuruh dan tertahan di dalam hatiku. Apa ini? Tuhan, apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Menyukainya? Mencintainya? Mungkin saja. Bahkan otakku tidak dapat berfikir rasional lagi hingga membuat kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke , tu—"

"Sasuke-kun, ohayou,"Aku tersentak. Menatap pemandangan yang sekejap mencekat hatiku. Suara itu? Suara yang sejenak mengusik gendang telingaku itu? Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Benar. Suara merdu dari sesosok perempuan bermata lavender yang kini tengah berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Suara seorang gadis manis, atau bahkan bisa dibilang sempurna.

"Pagi juga, Hinata,"

DEG.

Apa itu tadi? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Sasuke membalasnya dengan ucapan yang sangat lembut dan pelan? Sangat berbeda sekali ketika ia berbicara denganku. Ucapannya melembut saat menatap pemilik mata lavender itu. Pandangan matanya seakan memancarkan sorot mata kehangatan. Lidahku benar-benar terasa kelu. Nafasku terasa sesak menatapnya. Hanya dapat memandang sorot matanya saja aku sudah dapat mengerti, kalau rasa cinta yang sekejap tertancap manis di hatiku kini harus kupatahkan dengan paksa. Bodohnya aku. Bahkan aku mengharapkan orang yang memberiku sebuah harapan untuk dapat hidup, berpaling padaku dan menjadi milikku seorang. Egoku memang sungguh keterlaluan. Kini aku benar-benar paham, kalau semuanya sama saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mungkin, aku akan tetap sendiri di dalam duniaku. Mungkin aku tetap akan bertemankan sepi, dan berselimut sunyi. Mungkin aku hanya akan ditemani kesendirianku, dan sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang dapat mengubahnya.

Dan mungkin saja, Tuhan memang benar-benar kejam kepadaku….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di awal pertemuan manis.**

**Di mulai dari senyum.**

**Dan secercah harapan,**

**Di ujung penantianku yang rapuh.**

**Dan kau hadir membawa seberkas cahaya.**

**Ingin kugapai,**

**Agar cahaya itu selalu menerangi duniaku yang sunyi.**

**Namun apalah daya,**

**Cahaya itu bahkan terlalu jauh untuk kujangkau.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Yep! Chap1 udah selesai!

Gimana? Jelek kan? xDD

Ya, nyadar sih hohoho~

Okay, Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
